All in a days work
by Mglovesglee
Summary: Brennan, Jesse, and Shalimar are down and it up to Emma to save them will her powers hold out long enough to save her friends.
1. Default Chapter

All in a days work  
Summery: Brennan, Jesse, and Shalimar are down and it up to Emma to save them will her powers hold out long enough to save her friends.  
  
It was a quite day in Sanctuary. Adam was looking over the team's videls on the screen. It's been over two days sense he brought them from the warehouse. All four of his teammates where taken down by a New Mutant. Adam walked back to the back and forth remembering what happen that day.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Adam it's a trap theirs to many." Shalimar said throw her com link.  
  
"Hold on Shal Emma and I are coming." Adam said while looking at Emma. "Come on Emma lets go."  
  
"Right." Said Emma and hit a key to open the door to the double helix.  
  
They ran out and into the warehouse as they ran in the saw it was empty.  
  
"Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar!" Adam yelled out. "Emma you get anything."  
  
"No." Emma said looking around. "Wait I see something." She grabbed Adam's arm taking near some box's.  
  
Adam was checking Jesse and Brennan's pals when a fire ball it the box's. Emma quickly pulled Shalimar over to where the others where.  
  
"Can you hit him with a psionic blast Emma." Adam said as he ducked a fire ball.  
  
"Can't he keeps throwing fire balls every second."  
  
"I have an idea." Emma said while looking at the New Mutant.  
  
"What? Emma!" Adam said as he looked up at her.  
  
Emma looked down at Adam. "I have an idea." Emma said looking at him. She started to get up when Adam grabbed her arm.  
  
"Emma no there has to be another way." Adam said as he looked at her.  
  
Emma looked at him and smiled. "When I give you the word you start taking the out of here."  
  
"Emma." Adam said as he let go of her arm.  
  
*****Ch2 is coming up soon ******* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 All in a days work  
  
*  
  
Emma got up and shot a psionic blast at the New Mutant. He want down to his knees. Emma turned to Adam. "Now," she said and turned back to look at the New Mutant that was getting up. Adam quickly got Brennan to his feet. The New Mutant saw what was happening he quickly got to his feet and formed a fire ball ready to throw at Adam and Brennan he threw it. Emma was standing in front of them the fire ball was coming start for her. Before it could hit her Emma lifted her hand and froze the fire ball next to her hand. She looked at the New Mutant and then at Adam.  
  
*  
  
"Hurry Adam," Emma throw the fire ball back at the New Mutant. The New Mutant didn't have time to move as the fire ball him on the chest. Emma walked up getting closer to him, she turned to see if Adam was back from taking Brennan to the Helix. "Come on Adam hurry," when she wasn't looking the New Mutant got up and hit her in the face. Emma fell to the floor. Then Adam ran in the warehouse and saw Emma fall to the floor  
  
*  
  
"Emma!"  
  
*****Ch3 coming soon***** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 All in a days work  
  
*  
  
The New Mutant saw Adam and smiled. He was about to form a fire ball to throw at Adam when. Emma Kicked him in the stomach. She slowly got up and looked at Adam their was blood running down her mouth.  
  
*  
  
"Hurry Adam,"  
  
*  
  
Adam quickly moved to get Jesse to his feet  
  
*  
  
"Come on," Adam said as he picked Jesse up  
  
*  
  
"Adam," Jesse said in a low voice as Adam picked him up  
  
*  
  
"It's ok Jesse.your okay," Adam was leading him outside when he hared a scream. Adam turned and saw the New Mutant flying to the wall. Emma turned to Adam and turned back to look at the New Mutant. She started walking towards him. Adam looked at Jesse and hurried to the helix.  
  
*  
  
Emma slowly kneeled down next to the New Mutant and looked down at him. Who was slowly trying to get up.  
  
*  
  
"Why are you doing this," Emma said as she looked around the warehouse  
  
*  
  
The New Mutant formed a fire ball and throw it at Emma. The fireball hit Emma in the chest making her fly backwards hitting the ground. Emma lay there staring at the ceiling when he came into view.  
  
*  
  
"I though you where Telempathic.can't you read my thoughts," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
*  
  
He looked up to see Adam coming back in. "Now where was I," he said as he started walking up to Adam and started forming a fire ball. Emma looked up and saw Adam coming in the warehouse.  
  
*  
  
"No!" Emma cried out as she got up and hit the New Mutant in the back of the head making him fall to his knees. He looked over his shoulder at Emma and got up.  
  
*  
  
Well, well, well looks like I've made her mad.what else did he teach you," he said as he turned him head to look at Adam he looked back at Emma. "Let's find out shall we," he swung his fist at her. Emma quickly blocked the punch and hit him in the face.  
  
*  
  
Adam saw that they where starting to fight and fan to get Shalimar. Adam kneeled down next to Shalimar. "Shalimar can you hear me,"  
  
*  
  
Shalimar slowly opened her eyes. "Adam what happen where's Brennan and Jesse," she said wanting to get up but Adam quickly held her down. "There okay Shalimar there in the helix. I have to get you out of here," he said as he looked down at her  
  
*  
  
"I.where's Emma," Shalimar said as she looked around.  
  
*  
  
"Come on," Adam said as she looked over at Emma who was fighting with the New Mutant.  
  
*  
  
Shalimar slowly sat up and saw Emma punching and kicking the New Mutant making him fall to the ground.  
  
*  
  
Adam slowly got Shalimar to her feet. "Come on we have to go,"  
  
*  
  
Shalimar looked at Adam. "What about Emma,"  
  
*  
  
"She can handle it I have to get you to the Helix.come on,"  
  
*  
  
"No Adam I have to help her," Shalimar said as she tried to get free from Adam grip.  
  
*  
  
"Hey! No Shalimar," Adam yelled trying to hold her so she wouldn't run off. Shalimar stop struggling and loss conciseness. Adam quickly picked her up and took her to the helix. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 All in a days work  
  
*  
  
~Inside the warehouse~  
  
*  
  
Both Emma and the New Mutant where standing in the middle of the warehouse. Emma quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Adam had taken her friends out of the warehouse. When she saw that they where gone she quickly turned to look at the New Mutant. There was blood and bruises on his face. Emma slowly wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at her hand. Emma know that her face probably had more bruises then him but she couldn't help but smile. The New Mutant just started at her.  
  
*  
  
"Know here's here I start to have fun," Emma said as her eyes turned black and shot a black shock wave at the New Mutant.  
  
*  
  
The New Mutant eyes opened up wide as he saw the shock wave came towards him. He feel to his knees covering his head.  
  
*  
  
"No.get it away form me!" he cried out  
  
*  
  
Emma slowly stood next to him, her eyes turned back to normal as she formed a psionic blast and shot at him. He feel to the ground after Emma blasted him. Emma turned around and walked a few feet before she feel to the ground.  
  
*  
  
~Outside the Warehouse~  
  
*  
  
Adam quickly put Shalimar into one of the chairs he quickly ran out of the helix when he saw when he saw all the windows form the warehouse explode from Emma's shock wave. Adam covered his face as the glass want flying everywhere. He ran inside the warehouse when he ran inside he was Emma and the New Mutant on the floor.  
  
*  
  
"Oh god Emma!" Adam quickly ran to her side. "Emma.Emma can you hear me?" Adam said as he turned her around on her back. He quickly felt for a pales. He smiled when he felt her pales. He gently picked her up and hurried to the helix's. When he got in the helix he put her in one of he chairs. Adam quickly got the helix of the ground and into the air he put the helix on auto as he want to check on the others. Once the helix landed Adam ran to the lab and got everything ready. One by one he started taking them out of the helix and into the lab. Starting with Emma and ending with Shalimar.  
  
*  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
*  
  
Adam blinked a few times bringing him back to reality. How he wished it was all a dream. He turned and saw all the four members of Mutant x laying on Medical beds. Adam signed and want back to work.  
  
*  
  
He waked pass Brennan and Shalimar and stopped when he came to Emma. He checked her vitals. Emma was the worst of all four. Adam signed as he looked at her.  
  
*  
  
He looked over at Jesse then over his shoulder at Shalimar and Brennan as he sighed again.  
  
*  
  
He looked back down at Emma and gently moved a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "You can't give up now Emma, you have to fight," he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead again. He got up and want to check on the others.  
  
*  
  
Adam was going to check on Brennan when Shalimar opened her eyes. Adam walked over to her and stood next her as she opened her eyes again.  
  
*  
  
"Hey.how are you feeling," Adam side as he looked down at her  
  
*  
  
"My head is killing me," she said as she held her head with her hand. "How are the others,"  
  
*  
  
Adam looked over his shoulder at Brennan. "Their ok.but," Adam said as he looked over at Shalimar then ahead at Emma.  
  
*  
  
Shalimar turned her head and saw Emma laying on the medical bed next to Jesse. Shalimar sat up with Adam's help.  
  
*  
  
"Is she ok," Shalimar said still looking at Emma.  
  
*  
  
"She has a few cuts and bruises.but I'm not sure, why she hasn't woken up yet," Adam said as he looked at Emma  
  
*  
  
Shalimar slowly got up from her bed and with Adams help they both walked over to Emma. They both looked down at her.  
  
*  
  
"She looks so peaceful," Shalimar said as she gently touched Emma hair.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah," Adam said still looking down at her  
  
*  
  
Brennan slowly open his eyes and looked around  
  
*  
  
*******Chapter 4 coming soon********** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 All in a days work  
  
*  
  
"Hey guys.. what happen," Brennan said as he touched his head.  
  
*  
  
Adam and Shalimar turned around to look at him.  
  
*  
  
"Hey you how are you feeling," Shalimar said as she walked over to him and touched his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
"Men those New Mutant's can sure fight," Brennan said  
  
*  
  
Adam and Shalimar smiled  
  
*  
  
Brennan pulled himself up and sat on he bed and looked at Shalimar. "How are you doing,"  
  
*  
  
"I'm going to check on Jesse," Adam said as he walked over to the other side of the lab.  
  
*  
  
"I'm fine Brennan," Shalimar said as she looked down at her hands.  
  
*  
  
Brennan got worried  
  
*  
  
"Shal what's wrong," Brennan said as he touched her hair. "Shal,"  
  
*  
  
Shalimar looked at him with tears in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder so Brennan could see. Brennan looked and saw Emma with cuts and bruises on her arm and face. Brennan quickly got up from his bed and walked over to where Emma was.  
  
*  
  
"What happen," Brennan said as he looked down at Emma.  
  
*  
  
"I don't know," Shalimar said as she put one hand on his shoulder again.  
  
*  
  
Brennan looked up to see Adam coming towards him.  
  
*  
  
"Adam what happen to Emma,"  
  
*  
  
"Now.Brennan just calm down Emma's going to be alright she just need some rest," Adam said as he looked at him then at Shalimar.  
  
*  
  
"Ahh.. what the." Jesse said as he got up  
  
*  
  
Adam Brennan and Shalimar looked over at him and then each other. Adam was the first one to walk over to him. Brennan and Shalimar followed.  
  
*  
  
"How are you feeling," Adam asked as he looked at the screen  
  
*  
  
"Ok I guess what happen," Jesse said as he rubbed his head. "How did we get out of the warehouse?"  
  
*  
  
Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other and then at Adam. Jesse looked at everyone. *  
  
"What.what happen," Jesse said as he sat up on his bed.  
  
*  
  
Slowly Brennan and Shalimar moved aside so that Jesse could see Emma laying on the bed next to him.  
  
*  
  
Jesse couldn't believe what he saw. He jumped off his bed and stood their staring down at Emma's still form. He slowly lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek.  
  
*  
  
"Uh.why don't we go outside? You two need to walk around," Adam said ash he pushed Brennan and Shalimar out of the lab.  
  
*  
  
Jesse slowly sat in a chair that was next to Emma's bed.  
  
*  
  
"Em." Jesse said in a low voice. He noticed how her breathing now became deeper and louder. "You're going to be ok Emma," he whispered holding her hand tightly.  
  
*  
  
~9 hours later~  
  
*  
  
Adam came back in the lab.  
  
*  
  
"Jesse you need your rest, she'll be ok," Adam said.  
  
*  
  
Jesse looked away from Emma to look at him. "Can I stay a few more minutes,"  
  
*  
  
"You've been here for ten hours now. You need your rest she's not going anywhere," Adam said as Shalimar came into the lab  
  
*  
  
"Yeah, Jesse come on, you need your rest, she's going to be fine," Shalimar placed a hand on his shoulder  
  
*  
  
Jesse looked over at her then returned is gaze at Emma. "Ok," he said he leaned in a kissed Emma cheek gently before exiting the lab. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 All in a days work  
  
*  
  
Jesse entered his room. Closing the door behind him he walked to his bed and crashed down on it. He keep looking at the ceiling he slowly begin to close his eyes.  
  
*  
  
~Jesse's Dream~  
  
*  
  
Jesse knocked on Emma's door. It seemed like he stood there forever then finally the door opened.  
  
*  
  
Emma stood frailly in the doorway, Jesse caught his breath. She was wearing a sheer black negligee that hung to a point just below her hips.  
  
*  
  
Unable to help himself, Jesse let his eyes travel the length of her body returning at last to her face.  
  
*  
  
"Where have you been," Emma, said her voice was a whisper  
  
*  
  
"Adam needed me to check a safe house,"  
  
*  
  
Emma stepped aside to let him in the room. Jesse walked passed her into the room. Emma closed the door behind him. Jesse stood still in the middle of the room. Emma came up behind him and began to unbutton his jacket. Jesse remained still as she pulled it off.  
  
*  
  
"I though you weren't coming tonight,"  
  
*  
  
Jesse turned to face her. Before he could open his mouth to speak. Emma kissed him pressing her lips hard against his own. Pushing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
*  
  
'She taste so sweet' Jesse thought as he brought his hand between them. Pressing his palms against her flat stomach. Beneath his hands she felt warm. He slowly raised his hand until he cupped the mounds of her breast stocking the nipple with his thumb.  
  
*  
  
Emma moaned into his mouth. Jesse took a deep breath and stepped back. Before he could stop himself. Emma came closer.  
  
*  
  
Emma stopped to look at him for a seconded then stepped more closer to him.  
  
*  
  
Emma smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. Emma smiled again as she took off his shirt. She put her arms around his neck.  
  
*  
  
"Lift me," she whished into his ear. 


	7. Author's note

Gone for the summer  
  
I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing anymore for the summer I'll be spending my summer working so I won't have time to write. I'll be writing again when I come back in fall. 


End file.
